Demons Revealed
by SaphireTsukikage
Summary: We all know how the story of Naruto goes, but what about when Naruto meets Kyuubi's sister, and gets more than just chakra from the two demons - one forced to protect him, the other sworn to teach him...?
1. Academy Introductions

Disclaimer: All Naruto characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto; the characters of Saphire Tsukikage and Elizabeth of the Black Crescent Moon and their respective jutsus belong to me. The fang of the moon and the fang of night also belong to me. All song lyrics used belong to their respective artist.

This story is rated M for language (a lot of it), violence, and some sexual themes.

MoonShadow Productions Presents

**Demons Revealed**

A Naruto FanFiction

By: Saphire Tsukikage

Chapter 1: Academy Introductions

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was early in the morning in the Hidden Leaf Village. It was quiet and peaceful, and older ninja were enjoying the break from missions.

"DAMMIT ELIZABETH!!"

The silence was broken by the yell of one hyperactive knucklehead, Naruto. "Sorry baka, I couldn't let you sleep in of the first day of your final exams at the academy." That was the response of a grinning girl who was currently sitting on the window sill of Naruto's bedroom. Elizabeth then turned into a small black panther and pounced on Naruto's chest. "Come on, get up, I'll get you ramen after class!" It was only the promise of ramen that got Naruto to finally get up and get dressed.

'Stupid shape shifter' thought Naruto, while rubbing his slightly bruised chest. "Naruto, hurry up!" yelled Elizabeth. "I'm coming!"

Naruto got to the front door of his apartment just in time to see Elizabeth turn human and jump down the stairs. 'Hah, he probably won't even bother following me. He'll probably try to skip again' thought Elizabeth as she jumped from the roof of the Ichiraku ramen stand.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Like I'd actually care about being late for school!' thought Naruto as he finished up his painting…on the Hokage monument. Once again, he was skipping class and instead pranking the village. He knew his teacher, Iruka, would catch him later, but right now he didn't care.

"UZUMAKI NARUTO!!"

'Damn, I was hoping he wouldn't notice', Naruto though when he heard the yell of his teacher. He was about to jump away when he was grabbed by the back of his orange jacket. "Mind telling me why, out of the entire village, you had to graffiti the _Hokage monument_?" Naruto turned around to see Elizabeth, who had a scowl on her face and was directing her demonic death glare at him. "Um… I'm going to regret this aren't I?" Naruto asked. Elizabeth only grinned and made the hand sign to teleport in response.

The next thing Naruto knew, he was being dragged down the hall of the academy and into the classroom by Elizabeth. When Iruka saw them, he glared at both of them. They quickly sat down; Naruto took the empty seat by Sasuke only to be pushed out of his seat, and onto the ground, by Sakura.

"Oh, Sasuke-kun, you don't mind if I sit here do you? I'm sure you don't want to sit next to the idiot over there." Sakura said as she sat down. After she sat down, she immediately glared at Naruto and said "Stay away from my Sasuke-kun and leave him alone baka."

Elizabeth threw some gum at the back of Sakura's head when she heard what Sakura said. Sakura immediately screeched and started yelling about her hair getting messed up and being gooey.

"Hey, at least your hair is already pink, so the gum doesn't stand out." Elizabeth said as Sakura continued yelling. This only earned her a glare, and then Sakura responded by saying "At least I'm not some demon shape shifter freak!"

Elizabeth was about to respond when Iruka yelled at everyone to sit down and shut up. "Now that everyone is settled down, we have a new student joining us today. She has come here all the way from Suna; she will be taking the final genin exams here. Unfortunately, she is running late…What was that?" Iruka paused, as did everyone else. The sound of laughter could be heard coming from somewhere. "It sounds like it's coming from the roof." Elizabeth said.

Suddenly, there was a gust of wind inside the classroom, like a tornado was forming inside. At the center of the rotation, a column of blue fire rose and then dispersed outward with the wind. When the fire and wind disappeared, there was a girl standing where the fire had been. She had long, silver-white hair and bangs, silver and dark blue eyes, and a large clear crystal hanging around her neck. She also had a full grown grey wolf standing next to her, the wolf had a similar crystal attached to a thick black ribbon around its neck. Everyone was silent, until Iruka recovered and said, "Ah, you must be Saphire-chan. Would you introduce yourself please?"

The girl gave a fox-grin and said, "Hi, my name is Tsukikage Saphire, and this is Rayne." as she introduced herself and her wolf.

"All right, would you mind telling us your likes and dislikes?" Iruka asked.

"Sure, I like rock music and all animals, especially dogs, wolves, and foxes. I love the snow, I hate bees and wasps, and I can't stand people who judge others and then don't expect to be judged, so I basically hate hypocrites." Saphire answered, grinning afterwards. She would probably have to kick someone's ass later, after the hypocrite comment.

A lot of people were thinking different things after Saphire's introduction.

Sakura: 'Great, another weirdo just like Naruto and Elizabeth, she'd better stay away from Sasuke-kun!'

Kiba: 'Sweet! She likes animals, and she's hot!'

Ino: 'I guess she's okay, as long as she leaves Sasuke-kun alone.'

Iruka: 'I wonder if she is related to Kakashi, she has the same kind of hair.'

Chouji: 'Mmmm, she smells like peaches…"

Iruka told Saphire to sit down, so she went and sat by Kiba, thinking 'At least I'm not the only one here with an animal, I just hope Elizabeth doesn't try to kill me for being for surprising her like this. And damn, there are some hot guys in here.'

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kiba introduced himself and Akamaru, his dog. After petting Akamaru, Saphire suddenly found a ball of paper heading towards her head. She caught it and opened it up to read:

_What the hell?! I thought you were dead or trapped or something all this time! What the hell happened? How the hell did you end up in Suna of all places? What the hell took you so long? Grrrr, we need to talk later! And how the hell did you even get here in the first place? You shouldn't be able to cross dimensional barriers!!_

_-Elizabeth_

'Well, at least she isn't going to kill me for taking so long' thought Saphire after she read the note. Saphire looked up just in time to catch an eraser that had been thrown at her by Iruka. "Saphire, please pay attention, the clone jutsu could very well save your life someday" Iruka admonished. 'Heh, it's already saved my life a few times' thought Saphire. 'And is today 'Throw Crap at Saphire Day'?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Yatta! Ramen!!" Naruto yelled as he left the Academy building. "Come on Elizabeth, you promised me ramen!!"

"Did I hear ramen?" Saphire asked as she walked up. Elizabeth sighed and said "Yes, you heard ramen, you want to come with us?" Saphire grinned and yelled "Hell yeah, free ramen!!" Naruto and Saphire ran ahead of Elizabeth. Elizabeth sighed as she thought 'Oh great, another ramen addict'.

After getting ramen, Saphire realized that she had a small problem. It was getting late, and she has very little money.

"Elizabeth, could I stay with you tonight? I don't have enough money for a hotel room." Saphire asked as she and Elizabeth walked through Konoha.

"Normally, I'd say yes, but my place is too small. Hmm, hold on a second." Elizabeth paused and then yelled "Hey, Kiba! Doesn't your house usually have a few extra rooms?"

When Kiba heard his name called, he turned around, and then jogged over to where he saw Elizabeth and Saphire.

"Yeah, my place has a few empty rooms. Why?" Kiba said, hoping it was Saphire who needed a place to stay. He wasn't disappointed.

"You're Kiba, right? Yeah, I have no where to stay. Does your family have anything against wolves?" Saphire would have asked if his family had anything against animals, but it was obvious they didn't, judging by the small dog on Kiba's head.

"Of course not, everyone in my pack has a dog, and more than a few of them are part wolf. As long as...What was her name? Was it Rayne?" "As long as nobody starts a fight, there's no problem, you and Rayne are free to stay at my place for awhile." Kiba explained, now just a bit hyper. It was then that both Kiba and Elizabeth realized there was one small problem with Saphire's appearance……

"Where's your stuff?!" Kiba and Elizabeth asked at the same time. Saphire sweat dropped at the sudden question and, in response, pulled a scroll out of her shuriken pouch.

"It's all sealed in here. Why are you two looking at me like that?" Saphire said, staring at the two ninjas who were staring at her with jaws dropped.

"Genin aren't supposed to be able to seal stuff! That's jonin level stuff!" both of them replied.

"Sealing stuff into storage scrolls is the first jutsu Suna academy students are taught. So, what?" Saphire replied, wondering why a simple sealing technique would be considered a jonin level technique here when it was the first thing she learned back in Suna.

"Technically, it's a jonin level jutsu, but that's because of the amount of chakra it can take and the fact that inexperienced or immature ninja tend to use it for pranks and stupid crap." Elizabeth replied.

"Hmmm, that would be awsome for pranks..." Kiba said.

Saphire and Elizabeth sweatdrop'd.

"Right… does either one of you realize that the streets are empty now, and we should probably get going before some idiot tries to rob us 'cause we look like easy targets. I'd rather not get into a fight my first night here. And there is already one drunken idiot headed this way." Saphire said.

She had caught the scent of a guy mixed with the odor of sake while Elizabeth had given her little explanation. As soon as she said this, both Kiba and Elizabeth sniffed the air and confirmed what Saphire had said. Elizabeth simply left with a leaf teleport jutsu.

"Come on Saphire, my place is this way." Kiba said as he headed down the street. He didn't want to deal with drunken idiots, and he had no idea how strong Saphire might be, he didn't want to risk her getting hurt, or her stuff getting stolen.

**Too late**.

"Oh, hell no!!"

Kiba turned around only to see that the drunken idiot was actually a drunken jonin, who had somehow managed to grabs Saphire's hair. Saphire was continually punching the guy's hand in an attempt to make him let go of her hair, while she pushed his face away with the other hand as he tried to kiss her.

"Come on pretty, just one little kiss? Dammit!" The drunk yelled as Saphire forced him to let go by twisting his wrist. She quickly did a round house kick to his midsection and sent him flying into a building. Muttering a curse or two, she jogged up to Kiba and said "How far away is your place?"

"My place is on the other side of Konoha, it'll take about twenty minutes to get over there." Kiba answered.

"Hmm, why don't I show you how I got from Suna to Konoha in just a day and a half instead of the usual three days?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kiba and Saphire where now sitting on top of Rayne in her transformed state. Rayne was enjoying the run through Konoha. When they arrived at Kiba's house, Saphire was amazed at the size of the place - it wasn't just a house - it was a flipping mansion!

"Kiba, is your pack one of the major clans in Konoha?" Saphire asked.

"Yeah, I'm the youngest of the Inuzuka clan." Kiba replied.

"Wait, doesn't Inuzuka mean 'House of Dogs'?" Saphire asked. If his whole family was a bunch of canine people, she would have no problem getting along with them.

"Yep, like I said before, everyone in my pack has a dog that they start training when the puppy is 6 weeks old, usually the puppy is given to them about a month before they go into the academy." Kiba replied. "We need to go inside, my mom's going to be wondering what happened to me, and she doesn't know you're staying here tonight." Kiba said as he opened the door.

"Mom, I'm back! I brought someone with me!" yelled Kiba as he walked into the main hallway, after throwing his jacket onto a hook by the door. Saphire couldn't help but stare at his abs, since he was just wearing a fishnet shirt underneath his jacket. 'Why,' she thought, 'must I have a weakness for abs?!'

Saphire was brought out of her thoughts when Kiba's mom, Inuzuka Tsume, walked into the hall, and said "About time you got yourself a mate, Kiba!"

"What the hell?! I just moved to Konoha today! How the hell could I be his mate?! I barely even know him! Check a person's scent before assuming stuff like that!" Saphire yelled, blushing at the assumption, she knew perfectly well what Tsume meant by "mate", and she had only met Kiba today.

"Oh, oops. Heh, I know you're not his mate, you're scents aren't mixed at all. I'm surprised you knew what I meant by mate, though. There aren't any other canine clans that I know of." Tsume said, grinning at Saphire's reaction and Kiba's blush.

"I don't have a pack or clan." Saphire said. Tsume asked Saphire what her name is. "My name is Tsukikage Saphire, and this is Rayne." Saphire once again introduced herself and Rayne.

Kiba was about to explain why he had brought Saphire with him, when he suddenly caught the scent of his sisters blood. He could see his sister sitting on the couch in the front room, so he knew she wasn't hurt, so of course he asked the obvious question.

"Hey, Hana nee-chan, why do you smell like you're bleeding? I don't see any cuts anywhere..." Kiba asked. As soon as he asked this, Saphire sniffed the air, and looked at his sister with an eyebrow raised. "He has no idea, does he?" she asked, wondering if Kiba didn't recognize the blood was different or if he simply had no idea why the blood would be different. Both Tsume and Hana grinned and replied "Nope!"

Kiba was looking between the three when he saw Hana flinch, and he immediately asked her what was wrong. She only muttered something with the words "…stupid cramps…"

When Saphire heard this, she grinned and said "I have something that might help you with that, what's your favorite scent?" She unsealed her bag and started looking through it when Hana replied "Strawberries and cream" After a couple of minutes, Saphire pulled a small white box out of her bag and tossed it too Hana, saying "Read the box, you'll probably find those very useful."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On the box it read "Healing-Chakra Infused Heating Pads! Apply wherever it hurts, focus a little chakra and healing chakra immediately starts to heal any aches or pains, bruises, cramps of all kinds, they even work on arthritis and scars! Lightly scented to avoid embarrassing odors."

"There are several different sizes, too. They work just like the box says, use a little chakra to hold it in place and they start working in seconds." Saphire said as Hana opened the box and pulled a medium sized pad out. Hana sniffed it and said "It smells just like my shampoo!" She them lifted up the bottom of her shirt and placed the pad over her stomach, after focusing chakra into it, she put her shirt down and grinned. "These things work really fast. Who came up with these?" She asked.

Saphire responded "Let's just say when you put two female med-nins and a bored person messing around with chakra together in a green house for a couple hours, you get ideas for new stuff."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kiba had given up on asking what they were talking about and told his mom that Saphire needed a place to stay for the night, and then led Saphire up the stairs to a room.

"My room is next door, there's a bathroom attached to this room, and there's water and food downstairs if you or Rayne get hungry. If you need anything, just knock on my door or Hana's door across the hall. Good night Saphire!" Kiba said after he showed her the room.

After Kiba left, Saphire closed the door, changed into a tank top and shorts, and got into the bed. Her last though as she went to sleep was 'Wow, and this was only the first day!' She fell asleep with a small smile.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Notes**

Wow, I finally finished the first chapter! Now, for all those people who don't like self insertion stories: Relax, I am not going to give myself a lot of power, I will have my stupid moments, weaknesses, and strengths. As for the jonin getting his butt whooped, that's because he was drunk and Saphire was mad. And for anyone wondering about the 'dimensional barrier' thing, that will be explained later, so will the crystal thing. Elizabeth isn't gone from the story either, she'll be coming back.

Also, I know some people will be wondering about the abs comment. I know the people at this point are only twelve-thirteen. But they are ninjas-in-training. The guys are going to have abs. And girls can start to be attracted to a guy's body as early as 9 or 10, heck, there was once an eight year old girl who got pregnant from a nine year old guy, and she actually had a baby.

My first language was English, so I might spell a Japanese word wrong, but I doubt it, I have always had above average spelling and vocabulary. Please REVIEW! This is my first story that has actually been written down and made available to the public. Whatever you do, please don't flame me with stupid crap about sentence structure or writing style. I know how to write a decent story. If you have any ideas leave a review please!

---------------------------------

Alex-outoto (with cat ears and tail) throws something at Saphire and yells "Oh yeah, it IS "Throw Crap at Saphire Day"!" throws a stuffed animal at her

Saphire: throws scroll at Alex

Alex: OW! TT "Nee-chan, you're so mean to me!!"

Saphire: "He he" glomps Alex

Alex-nee chan pops in with wolf ears and tail and yells "Happy "Throw Crap at Saphire-imoto Day"!"


	2. Copy Cat's Copy

Disclaimer: All Naruto characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto; the characters of Saphire Tsukikage and Elizabeth of the Black Crescent Moon and their respective jutsus belong to me. The fang of the moon and the fang of night also belong to me. All song lyrics used belong to their respective artist.

This story is rated M for language (a lot of it), violence, and some sexual themes.

MoonShadow Productions Presents

**Demons Revealed**

A Naruto FanFiction

By: Saphire Tsukikage

Demons Revealed Chapter 2 Copy Cat's Copy

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hatake Kakashi was walking down the street, thinking about the news he had heard the day before.

_Kakashi was standing in front of the third Hokage. There was only one other person in the room, a woman in ANBU armor wearing a white, black and blue fox mask. She had long silver hair in a braid and bangs. She also had the standard ANBU katana, along with another katana in a black sheath that had three kanji on it. They were the kanji for moon, shadow, and fox. _

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kakashi shook his head slightly as he remembered what the Hokage had told him about the ANBU.

_Kakashi was about to ask why he had been called when the female ANBU said "So you're Hatake Kakashi, the Copy Ninja. I though you would have shown up sooner." Now, Kakashi was used to greetings like this, so it didn't bother him. What did bother him was the fact that there was something familiar about her voice that he couldn't identify. He would have thought about it more but the Hokage decided to explain why they were there. "Kakashi, you were called here to meet someone who came to Konoha to find her family." Kakashi asked "So is this a tracking mission?" "Let me finish! No, this is not a mission, the person you are supposed to meet is already here." He then asked the ANBU to stand up, and asked her to introduce herself. She stood up and said "Hello, my name is Tsuki" Kakashi waited for her to say something else but she didn't. "Erm, hi, I'm Hatake Kakashi." Kakashi replied. "Hokage-sama, I don't understand." Before the Hokage could explain, Tsuki asked if she could explain. The Hokage allowed her to continue, after all, he had paperwork. "Tsuki, explore Konoha and explain to Kakashi why you are here. Kakashi, give Tsuki a tour of the village. Now, both of you get going, I have a lot of work to do." _

After he and Tsuki had left, he had asked her why she was in an ANBU uniform when she was obviously new to Konoha. She told him she had just gotten her uniform tailored when the Hokage summoned her to his office, she just hadn't changed out of it. She also explained why she had asked to meet him.

"_To get straight to the point, I came here to find whatever family I might have left. So, I asked the Hokage to try doing a blood test, and let me tell you right now, I flipping hate needles, the closest blood match was you. In other words, you, Hatake Kakashi, are my twin brother." _

After she had said that, she reached up and removed her ANBU mask. The resemblance was striking. Same silver-grey eyes, same silver-white hair, same facial structure, she even had the dark blue face mask. The only differences were her slightly longer and darker eyelashes, much longer hair, fuller lips, and curvier body that marked her as obviously being female, and of course the absence of the sharingan in her eyes.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Now, Kakashi was looking for Elizabeth to see if she knew anything about Tsuki. He had promised Tsuki a tour of the village and he had no idea where to take her for lunch, and Tsuki had no idea what the restaurants would have. That, and Elizabeth owed him a copy of the new Icha Icha Paradise book, and she seemed to know everything about everyone, even people that were new.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The day after her arrival, Saphire was woken up by the sound of growling. She sat up in the bed and looked around for the source, while simultaneously reaching for her katana that she always kept nearby - only to find an empty space. She immediately woke up when she realized that someone had been in her room while she had slept, and that person had taken her katana. Then she noticed that the growling sound was coming from outside the door.

Saphire got up and walked quietly to the door. She was about to open the door when the door crashed open, knocking Saphire backwards over the bed. She looked over the edge of the bed only to see a growling Rayne and a very frightened looking Kiba - and Kiba was holding her katana, the Tsuki No Kiba or Fang of the Moon.

Upon realizing this, she jumped over the bed and landed in front of Kiba. She was _pissed._ "What the hell do you think you're doing taking my _katana_ without asking while I was_ asleep_?" She was angry, but she was going to give the guy a chance to explain.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kiba was scared. He had a full grown wolf growling at him, looking like it was about to attack him, and now he had a very pissed off girl in front of him, and, he realized, she had fangs and claws just like everyone in his family did. And she probably knew how to use them very well. Thank Kami he actually had a decent reason to be holding her katana, and her bag.

"Mom told me to clean up your stuff for you and that included polishing and sharpening your katana. Rayne cornered me and wouldn't let me go." Kiba explained quickly.

Saphire raised an eyebrow while looking at Kiba. He actually had a decent reason. She growled one more time before picking Kiba up off the floor, taking her katana back, and chucking him out the door. She turned back to where her bag had been the night before, only to find it missing.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elsewhere in the Inuzuka house, Tsume was feeding the dogs when she heard a shout of "SONOFABITCH!" come from the room Saphire had been staying in. Tsume grinned, she knew sending her son into Saphire's room with an order to clean her stuff would be funny.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elsewhere, Kakashi was waiting at the ramen stand for Tsuki, she was late, really late. Kakashi thought he held the record for being late, but his twin might have just broken it. He had shown up an hour late, and she still wasn't there, almost two hours later. Maybe being late was a genetic disorder of some kind…damn it, he was never the patient person, and he was going to go find his twin!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Saphire and Kiba were walking down the street, looking for a place to eat breakfast. She was about to ask if there was a place they could get ramen or dango when she sneezed…three times. 'What the hell, I don't have any allergies...' she thought. Kiba said "You know, if you sneeze and you're not sick or anything, it means someone's talking about you." "Why would someone be talking about me?" She was about to say something else when she suddenly had the odd feeling she was missing out on a prank. And she did not want to miss a prank. She grabbed Kiba and teleported to where she though the prankster would be.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto was busy putting dried poison ivy on the toilets and toilet paper rolls in the bathrooms of the academy when someone suddenly asked "What 'cha doing?" He jumped a foot and immediately turned around. He was expecting Iruka, but instead he saw the new girl and dog breath from his class. The girl had a grin on her face, and, he suddenly noticed, she had fangs kind of like he and Kiba did. Saphire also had a white hat on with large furry fox ears on it, and the ears had blue tips.

Naruto could have sworn he heard a voice in the back of his mind laugh and say 'That's my sister for you.' He ignored it.

Naruto grinned when he realized he wasn't going to get in trouble. "I'm setting up one of my biggest pranks yet. The whole school is going to have trouble sitting for weeks!"

Saphire heard Naruto, but she wasn't really listening. She had noticed something that she had missed before. 'Strange, he smells like a fox and ramen, he had marks that look like whiskers, and he has fangs….let's try something.'

"Hey Naruto, what's with the marks on your cheeks? They look like whiskers." Saphire asked, wondering if Naruto might actually have a reason for them. Unfortunately he didn't.

"I have no idea, all I know is they are kind of sensitive and people always call me a demon because of them." After this little explanation, he looked a little sad. Now, Saphire wanted to cheer him up. And she had a little idea….

Saphire suddenly reached out and touched Naruto's whiskers. He instantly reacted with a gasp, a very violent shudder, ahem, _twitch_, and yelled "Don't touch the damn whiskers!" Naruto was blushing so much he was doing a good impression of Hinata.

Saphire and Kiba were both laughing their asses off. "Oops," Saphire said, "I didn't know you meant _that_ kind of sensitive!"

And poor, poor Naruto now had a rather large problem that was kind of embarrassing. Naruto tried in vain to cover the bump in the front of his pants while running out of the bathroom.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pakkun had been sent out by Kakashi to find Tsuki, and was currently looking for a girl with silver hair. He finally saw a girl with silver hair walking along with the youngest Inuzuka next to her. He tried to get their attention.

"Yo! My master is looking for you! Hey! Stop! Girl with the silver hair! STOP!"

They finally stopped. Pakkun didn't know if he had the right person or not, the only thing he had been told to look for was a girl with silver hair. While that was only one characteristic, it was rather distinguishing. He hoped he had the right person.

"Hey, Kakashi-san is looking for you." Pakkun said once he got their attention.

Saphire looked surprised. "Kakashi? Ok, I guess I need to follow you then. But, who the hell is Kakashi? And why is he looking for me?"

Pakkun answered "I don't know why he's looking for you, come with me and we'll find out"

Saphire told Kiba she would see him later, and then followed Pakkun. When they finally reached Kakashi, he took one look at Saphire and said, "You're not the person I was looking for. Do you know a girl by the name of Tsuki? She would be about my height, same hair as yours, any ideas?"

Saphire thought for a moment, and then said "Oh, you're looking for Tsuki nee-chan! Yes, I know where she is. Do you want me to get her?"

Kakashi was slightly surprised. "Why did you call her nee-chan? Is she your older sister?"

Saphire grinned "Yep! I'm her adopted little sister, we both came here from Sunagakure. Hmmm, wait a second, you must be Hatake Kakashi. She told me yesterday you were her twin brother, so I guess that means I get to call you nii-san! Right?" Saphire put a bit of a puppy face on, or, in her case, a kit face.

Kakashi couldn't resist, he sighed and said "Yeah I guess that makes me your nii-san, could you go and find your nee-chan now? "

Saphire grinned and said "Why don't I bring her here I by force?"

Before Kakashi could say anything, Saphire did the replacement jutsu, and Tsuki emerged from the resulting flare of blue fire. She was wearing a pair of black pants, a dark blue tank-top, and her dark blue face mask. She looked like she had just woken up, as her hair was sticking out in different directions and she narrowed her eyes in the bright light.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What the fuck Kakashi?" was all she said.

Kakashi sweat dropped. His sister was nearly four hours late, and she hadn't even been on her way?

Kakashi had to ask. "Did you forget you were supposed to meet me at the ramen stand at 6 this morning?"

Tsuki's eyes widened slightly. 'Fuck, I thought he meant six PM!'

"Um, oops. I thought you meant six pm."

Kakashi sighed. He was planning on giving her a tour of the village, but they might not have enough time now. He was about to tell her that, but then he heard the sound of a large bird approaching. He looked up just in time to see a snow white falcon land on Tsuki's arms. He hadn't noticed her armguards earlier.

"Why is there a falcon on your arm?" Kakashi asked.

Tsuki simply said: "Isis is my messenger bird. If someone wants to send me a message, Isis finds them and brings the message to me."

Tsuki took the small scroll from Isis and let her fly away. She opened the scroll, read it quickly, and then said just six simple words.

"Well, fuck, we have a mission."

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Author's Note:

Unfortunately, no one guessed who the drunken ninja from last chapter was. No one even tried! This time, you can either guess how Tsuki and Saphire are related, or you can guess what the mission is. Or, you can try and guess why the voice in Naruto's head - Kyuubi - called Saphire his sister! First people to guess correctly will be mentioned in the next authors' note, and I will let them put something into the story, be it a prank, an OC (temporary), or just a conversation in the author's note!

Next chapter should be up sometime around Christmas, as I have lots of crap to do between now and then. Keep an eye out for my new story, Betrayal and Redemption! The first chapter of that should be up within a couple weeks.

Feel free to leave a review or send me a message, you don't need an account to leave a review!


	3. Traveling and Acting

Disclaimer: All Naruto characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto; the characters of Saphire Tsukikage and Elizabeth of the Black Crescent Moon and their respective jutsus belong to me. The fang of the moon and the fang of night also belong to me. All song lyrics used belong to their respective artist.

This story is rated M for language (a lot of it), violence, and some sexual themes.

MoonShadow Productions Presents

**Demons Revealed**

A Naruto FanFiction

By: Saphire Tsukikage

Demons Revealed Chapter 3: Traveling and Acting

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kakashi followed Tsuki as they ran to the Hokage tower. As he ran, Kakashi's mind was running as well.

'Why would Hokage-sama give us a mission when Tsuki is new to Konoha?'

Kakashi would have thought more about it but they had arrived at the tower. As they walked up the stairs, Kakashi noticed that, although she had obviously just woken up when she was summoned, Tsuki had a katana strapped to her back. 'Well, that's odd.' He thought.

His thoughts were cut short when he and Tsuki entered the hokage's office. The hokage was standing in front of his desk, and he had a grave look on his face. Kakashi and Tsuki - even though she wasn't in uniform - stood at attention as the hokage explained their mission.

"Someone claiming to hold a very powerful sword has been attacking villages, and one of the villages has asked for our help. The man that has been attacking is jonin level, and the sword he claims to carry is an s-ranked weapon. The man goes by the name Aka Hikari, or red light. The sword he claims to have is a katana called the Tsuki no Kiba, or Fang of the Moon. Find him, stop him, and if he has the sword he claims, bring it back. You will be going to the civilian village of Kiyari. This is an undercover retrieval and assassination mission. If Aka Hikari is from one of our enemy villages bring him back, if he is from an ally village, he will need to be taken to that village. If he is not from a village and is too dangerous to be kept alive, kill him. Tsuki, Kakashi, you two are being sent on this mission because of your tracking and assassination abilities. Also, Tsuki has experience with cloak-and-dagger missions. It will take about one day to reach Kiyari, and I want you to leave before sunset today. Clear?"

Tsuki and Kakashi both gave an answer of "Hai!" before leaving to their respective apartments.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tsuki was standing by the entrance to the village, waiting for Kakashi to arrive. She was slightly nervous. She had no problem fighting, obvious because of her rank. She was nervous about the time she would have to spend alone with her brother. Twins they might be, but she knew absolutely nothing about him.

People walking by stared at her. She wasn't wearing the usual kunoichi outfit, but one of her own design. She was wearing an off the shoulder, long sleeved blue top, which was cut-off and would have shown her stomach. But, she was wearing a black undershirt. She was also wearing a blue skirt with a full length split down both sides, and black shorts. That in its self wasn't all that strange, it looked like a dress with a belt. It was her cloak that was drawing attention. While it was similar to the black ANBU cloaks because it was full length and had a hood, it had a few differences as well. It was fastened together in the front with a silver and blue flower pin. Along with that, the cloak had dark blue and silver flames running around the bottom of it. Tsuki, with her strange cloak and long silver hair in a braid, along with black kunoichi boots, made a strange picture. The only thing that made it stranger was Isis, her arctic falcon, sitting on her shoulder. Tsuki also had black fingerless gloves. There was also the katana strapped to her back which just made it obvious, she was a fighter. Surprisingly, Kakashi didn't care when he showed up. He was just wearing his usual outfit.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They had been walking for an hour already, and neither one had said a thing. The quiet was getting on Tsuki's nerves.

"What kind of book are you reading?" She finally asked.

Kakashi answered without looking up. "It's a romance graphic novel."

Before Tsuki could say anything, Isis suddenly took off. Tsuki grabbed Kakashi and dived into the trees just as a volley of shuriken flew through the air where they had just been.

"My book!" Kakashi yelled when they landed, only to get hit in the head by Tsuki.

"Someone just tried to kill us and you're worried about your book?! Where the hell is your survival instinct?" Tsuki whispered angrily. How the hell was her brother a jonin?!

Tsuki jumped up, with Kakashi in tow, as more shuriken were thrown at them. She continued jumping up into the trees until she was in the tallest tree that was near.

Kakashi caught up with her as she paused in the top of the huge tree.

"What are you doing? We're sitting ducks up here." Tsuki cut him off.

"Kakashi, shut up so I can find out where the person is, and how strong they are." She said, while at the same time she made the basic one handed sign and touched the two fingers of her hand that were sticking up to the bark of the tree.

Kakashi was about to say something when Tsuki's eyes flew open and she silently dived off the tree with a grin. Kakashi looked down in to the clearing that Tsuki had landed in.

Tsuki had changed her appearance slightly as she fell, hiding her katana, making her hair a dark black/blue, making her cloak look normal, and making her boots look like high heeled leather boots. She looked like a beautiful woman wearing a cloak and impractical boots.

The bandits that had attacked fell right into the trap.

The three men that had attacked them walked up, laughing, grinning, and fooling around, obviously drunk, and obviously not ninjas of any kind. Or they were just idiots.

"Well, look what we got here. We killed a ninja and get the girl he was guarding!" the bandit in front, obviously the leader, said.

Tsuki fought the urge to grin. Instead, she took a step back and widened her eyes in a look of fear and concern.

"What do you want?" She asked, careful to make her voice sound slightly alarmed. Hopefully, Kakashi would figure out it was fake.

The sound of her voice seemed to excite the three men even more. Low, seductive, but cool and controlled, her voice usually attracted unwanted attention. It was one of the reasons she didn't talk excessively.

"What do we want? Hmmm, we want……you." The leader said, as the two other men slowly moved to surround Tsuki. She took another step back, and started letting her eyes dart back and forth, making it look like she was frightened and trying to keep all three men in sight.

One of the men grinned. "Hey boss, after we've had our fun with her, can I have that cloak? That pin on it would probably sell for a nice price. Then again," he continued, sneering, "she'd sell for a nice price. Or do you want to keep her?"

'Damn, so much fore having some fun messing with their heads_.' _Tsuki thought.

As one of the men moved forward, she said "My cloak?" with a worried look. Something in her voice made the men pause.

Suddenly, she grinned. "You can't have it, but you get to see what it can do."

Before the men could move, the flames on her cloak reappeared and flew from the cloak, turning into fiery blue ropes and winding themselves around the bandits.

"What the hell!?!" the men were yelling. Tsuki grinned as she walked forward. She looked up to where Kakashi was staring, bug-eyed, down at her.

"What do you want me to do with them? Kill them, or see if we can turn them in for bounty money?" She yelled up to him.

Tsuki moved, as Kakashi jumped down.

"What kind of jutsu was that?" He asked as soon as he landed.

"That was… well I just call it Fire Restraint but it was something that came with the cloak."

"And where the heck did you get that thing?" Kakashi asked, looking confused.

Tsuki thought for a moment. "The cloak was a standard ANBU cloak, but I let Saphire mess with it and she added the flames. The pin was just a birthday present."

Kakashi was utterly confused. He would have to talk to Saphire when he returned to Konoha.

"So what do you want to do with them?" Tsuki asked again, nudging one of the bandits with one of her now toeless boots. He tried to head butt her and fell flat on his face.

"Eh, there's no reason to kill them…" Kakashi said with a sweat drop at Tsuki's attitude. She had saved his life because he hadn't been paying attention, and then had wasted time messing with the bandits. His sister was confusing him and giving him a headache.

"Hmm, I guess we'll take them to the next town." Tsuki said.

She made hand signs, and with a cry of "Kuchyose no Jutsu", summoned a large grey wolf that Kakashi recognized.

"Hi Rayne." Tsuki said. Now Kakashi was really confused. Didn't Rayne belong to Saphire? And wasn't Rayne just a tamed wolf? Obviously not.

"Hello Tsuki. What do you want? You must have a reason for pulling me away right in the middle of dinner…" Rayne said. To prove her statement, her stomach growled.

Tsuki chuckled sheepishly. "I need you to carry those three until we get to a town so we can turn them in." Tsuki explained, pointing at the three bandits who were all looking terrified at the appearance of the large wolf.

Rayne, with a burst of wind, changed into a larger version of herself, a little larger than a motorcycle, maybe the size of a large grizzly bear. Even in her larger form, it was still obvious that Rayne was a wolf. This fact frightened the bandits quite a bit.

Rayne wrinkled her nose as the scent reached her.

Tsuki grimaced. "Did he just…? Ew. Rayne, pick them up and let's get going. We'll have to set up camp soon."

Kakashi sighed. "The map got lost when you pulled me into the trees."

Tsuki raised one of her eyebrows. "I never bother with a map. I have a very good sense of direction. I've also got a photographic memory." She grinned when one of the bandits started yelling as Rayne picked him up by the back of his shirt. Rayne silenced him by biting a pressure point in his neck.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Another hour had passed and the sun was going to set soon. The two ninjas and the one large wolf (and of course the three bandits, who Tsuki decided to practice a new genjutsu on) had found the road. Now they were looking for a nearby clearing to set up camp. So far they hadn't found a clearing but Tsuki had no problem just sleeping in a tree. Kakashi on the other hand…

"We're not going to sleep in a tree!" Kakashi said as soon as Tsuki suggested it.

"Why not? It's getting dark, we need to stop soon and eat, and there aren't any clearings to set up camp in, unless you know an earth jutsu of some kind that you can use." Tsuki countered.

Kakashi glared at his twin. "I can't sleep in a tree."

"Why the hell not?!" Tsuki asked again. They had been arguing about it for the last half an hour and it was really starting to get in her nerves. "Do you have balance problems or something!?!?" She yelled, fed up with his stubbornness.

Kakashi's silence answered her question.

"Seriously?" She asked.

Kakashi sighed. His restless sleeping problems had always been a sore spot, and it didn't help that he always went to bed with images from his books stuck in his head. He was called a pervert for more than one reason.

"I move around in my sleep. If I sleep in a tree, I will fall out of the tree. It's one of the reasons I always sleep on futons." Kakashi admitted.

Tsuki sighed. "How about I just tie you to the damn tree?" Before Kakashi could answer Rayne growled at both of them and said "Why don't I just make something?"

"Rayne, there isn't enough water here, and I doubt he wants to sleep in an igloo." Tsuki answered.

Once again, Kakashi was utterly confused. "How would Rayne make an igloo?"

Rayne answered by making a pillar of ice erupt out of the ground. "I'm an ice wolf. If there is any kind of liquid, I can make it freeze however I want it too. Of course, water is the easiest to use and the most common."

Kakashi sweat-dropped. "I'm not sleeping in an igloo. Why don't I just sleep on the ground and you can sleep in the tree? I'll take first watch after we eat."

Tsuki sighed. "Fine, but you'd better not complain about bugs or getting too warm.

Kakashi glared. "I'm a shinobi, I do what I have to and I don't complain about it."

Tsuki glared back. "If that's true, you wouldn't have been arguing like a stubborn child about sleeping in a tree. Really, you could easily have just tied yourself to the damn tree, and then no one would have to take watch because no one would be able to find us."

Now Kakashi was even angrier. Before he could retort, Rayne jumped in-between the two and said "Both of you shut up. We'll eat, and I will take watch for the night. I'm mostly nocturnal anyways."

Kakashi replied without thinking. "Like I'm going to trusting an animal to stay awake the entire night and keep us safe!!"

Rayne reacted before Tsuki realized what Kakashi had said, and less than a second after Kakashi realized what he said.

Kakashi suddenly found himself pinned to a nearby tree by a large clawed paw, with a snarling monster wolf inches away from his face. Rayne's green-flecked silver eyes glared into Kakashi's single light grey eye.

"Next time you speak, act like a true shinobi and think carefully before you open your mouth. How you got to jonin rank, I have no idea, but so far you are doing a very bad job of representing Konoha. Start acting like a shinobi or else you will have a very dangerous wolf haunting you. Or, even better, I could always ask Saphire to trap you in a genjutsu."

Rayne dropped Kakashi and walked away. "I'll go and get some firewood"

Tsuki let her walk away after she had dropped the three bandits, all of whom had woken up during the argument.

Tsuki got a pot, bottle of water, and two cups of shrimp ramen from her bag. "Hope you like ramen, because it seems Saphire packed part of my bag."

Kakashi sighed. "Yeah, ramen's fine. All I've got are ration bars and soldier pills."

Tsuki simply said 'gross' before starting to make the ramen. It was when Tsuki was pouring the water into the pot did Kakashi realize something.

"Tsuki, how are you going to heat that up, unless you know a minor fire jutsu." He asked.

Tsuki grinned. "Watch and learn."

"Kitsune-bi no jutsu!"

Kakashi jumped as a blue flame erupted around Tsuki's hand.

"What the hell is that?!" He half yelled/half screeched.

Tsuki shot him a flat look. "Really? It's a fire jutsu, only people who have signed the Kitsune Summoning contract can use it. The contract belongs to Saphire, and she let me sign it."

Kakashi was curious. "Fox-fire technique, huh? It's not something that can be learned?"

Tsuki chuckled. "Nope. Even if it was something that could be learned, it takes a lot of chakra control to use it like this, otherwise you would just have a huge eruption of fire with no control over it. The first time Saphire used it, she nearly burned down the house. Depending on how much chakra control you have, and how much is used, you can actually control the temperature of the fire. You can even make it cold."

Kakashi went bug-eyed. "Cold fire? How the hell can fire be cold?"

Tsuki chuckled again as she finished her ramen before Kakashi had even picked his up. She yawned, and then jumped up into the tree.

"Rayne will be back soon, so I'm going to sleep. Fox-fire can be cold because it was created by a race of fox demons."

Kakashi jumped up. "Saphire, a genin, has a summoning contract for demons?!?! What the hell…!!"

Kakashi cut himself off when Tsuki suddenly landed in front of him, glaring.

"That summoning contract belongs solely to Saphire. Fox-fire practically runs through her blood. The foxes summoned through that contract are as much a part of her as her own arms and legs are. One of her signature jutsus is actually transforming into the boss summoning, a white fox with nine blue-tipped tails and blue tipped ears."

Kakashi was once again surprised. "A nine-tailed fox? Like the Kyuubi?!"

Tsuki grinned. "Not quite. That contract is for the Moon-Shadow fox clan. The boss summoning is actually the Kyuubi's sister."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night, Kakashi dreamed of blue fire, fox-demon women, and the Kyuubi's attack. For some reason, he was dreading waking up, but he didn't want to stay asleep either.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note:

Woot! Finally got this chapter out! I had no idea if I would get inspiration for this or if I would just skip to Kakashi and Tsuki showing up at the town and having a minor fight with idiot bandits. Hope people like the plot twist, and if you have questions, comments, or feel like saying something about anyone's behavior, leave a review, I'll reply to them most likely within 24 hours of getting the review. And if anyone figures out the significance of the summoning contract and what Tsuki said, I'll let you add something to the story, as long as it doesn't screw up the plot. Please, leave a review!! Just click the little review button, it's easy! And you don't need an account to review my stories!

BTW to keep people from getting confused:

'Thoughts in present time'

"Speech in present time"

'_Thoughts in memory or flashback'_

"_Speech in memory or flashback"_

"**Emphasized speech (usually demonic)"**

'**Emphasized thought (usually demonic)'**

"_**Emphasized speech in memory or flashback (usually demonic)"**_

'_**Emphasized thought in memory or flashback (usually demonic)'**_

Examples:

"**Hello kit." – Kyuubi talking to Naruto**

'Hello fur ball.' – Naruto responding to Kyuubi in his thoughts

"Good morning Sakura-chan!" – Naruto greeting Sakura out loud

"_Sasuke-kun is so hot!" – Sakura talking to Ino in a memory_

'_Why does everyone like Sasuke? It's always Sasuke this and Sasuke that…!' – Naruto remembering what he thought of Sasuke when all the girls were fawning over Sasuke. (Everyone except Saphire, Hinata, and Elizabeth of course! Saphire was busy talking to Kiba and playing with Akamaru ^_^)_


	4. Mission Impossible and Annoying

Disclaimer: All Naruto characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto; the characters of Saphire Tsukikage and Elizabeth of the Black Crescent Moon and their respective jutsus belong to me. The fang of the moon and the fang of night also belong to me. All song lyrics used belong to their respective artist.

This story is rated M for language (a lot of it), violence, and some sexual themes.

MoonShadow Productions Presents

**Demons Revealed**

A Naruto FanFiction

By: Saphire Tsukikage

Demons Revealed Chapter 4: Mission Impossible

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kakashi woke the next morning feeling like he had a hangover. After barely sleeping due to dreams and uneasiness, he would definitely not be in best form today.

It really didn't help that he got woke up by Tsuki landing on his foot.

Tsuki grinned when she heard Kakashi yelp. Tsuki was never a morning person, except when she slept outside. But, she froze when Kakashi said something about stupid tree-jumping bitches.

WHACK!

Poor Kakashi, he had just called Tsuki the one word that she could never allow. Now, he found himself, once again, pinned to a tree by a large clawed paw.

Tsuki had jumped up into the trees before she gave into temptation and punched Kakashi. But, she did send a decent sized branch flying at Kakashi's head.

"What did I do this time?!?!" Kakashi yelled up into the trees.

Tsuki's voice echoed down from above, seeming to come from everywhere.

"NEVER call me a bitch! I'm not a fucking DOG! Unless you want to die very soon, be careful what you say. "

Kakashi sweatdrop'd. 'Is she PMSing or something?'

Whack! "I heard that BAKA!" Tsuki yelled down. Sigh, another branch to the head for Kakashi.

Kakashi's eyes widened when he realized what Tsuki had said. 'She heard that? How? I didn't say that out loud…'

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After a few hours of walking, Kakashi and Tsuki stopped because they were only about a mile and a half away from the town. Fortunately, they had found a place where the bandits were wanted, and they gotten rid of the bandits for about 9000 yen. (about 900 US dollars, so they were worth about 300 each)

Tsuki jumped up onto a low tree branch and sat down. "Since this is supposed to be an undercover mission, we should probably have some kind of story to explain why we're here. And we need to figure out our disguises and agree on the story."

Kakashi thought for a moment. "We need to find some kind of disguise that lets us keep our weapons."

Tsuki blinked, and then grinned. "No problem. I can turn my katana into a hair stick, and I don't think anyone will notice blades on a normal sized fan, or the fact that it's reinforced to withstand chakra. I've got a flute I can use to cast genjutsu as well. I'm fine with concealing weapons. You however...I might be able to put a seal on your shirt to hide your weapons."

Kakashi sighed. 'Of course she has plenty of ways to hide weapons…we need to figure out some way of not standing out.'

"Ok, so we have no problem hiding weapons. How do we disguise ourselves so that we don't stick out? And no, don't even suggest going without the masks. If we did that we'd draw more attention than we would if we wear them."

Tsuki sighed. "I didn't think of that, but in case you didn't notice, civilians don't wear masks. Not unless they are bandits. Besides, this is a relatively wealthy town. With our looks, we'd blend right in. Or rather, I would. Your scar and the sharingan would stick out. Can you use henge for long periods of time?"

Kakashi paused to think before answering. "If I don't have something covering my eye, the sharingan will take too much chakra to use henge for long periods of time."

"Hmmm…," Tsuki passed to think, "So, you use an eye patch. Just say you got attacked by bandits, it wouldn't be a lie really."

Then something dawned on Kakashi. "How did you know about my sharingan in the first place?"

Tsuki shot him a flat look, it really should have been obvious to him. "Kakashi, everyone knows you have the sharingan in your left eye. Seriously, your nickname is The Copycat Sharingan Kakashi."  
Kakashi sighed.

"Ok, I should have realized that. Now there're two small problems. What's our story, and where the heck are we going get an eye patch?"

Tsuki grinned. "I've got an eye patch in my medical supplies…as for the story, you can come up with that."

Kakashi sweatdrop'd. "Why me?"

Tsuki glared at him. "I got us here and I can hide all our weapons and give us decent disguises. You can come up with a story about why we're here. Too bad we can't just tell the town that we're ninjas sent here to protect them from fang-wielding bandits."

Kakashi sighed and thought 'Why can't we just say that?'

In answer to his unspoken question, Tsuki replied, "If we told them we're ninjas sent to protect them from bandits, said bandits would either hide, or attack, neither of which we want."

Kakashi glared at his twin, who had her arm stuck up to her elbow searching through her bag. Kakashi did a double take before saying "There's no way in hell that bag is deep enough for your arm to fit in there."

Tsuki grinned, and said "Extra dimensional space, I've got the equivalent of an entire bedroom in here, but without the extra weight."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Quick author's note: Before anyone says I stole that, I had that idea years ago before I read the harry potter books, and before I started reading FanFiction. Basically, envision that bag as actually being an entire room and Tsuki is sticking her arm in through the ceiling. I actually came up with the term extra dimensional space before J.K. Rowling even started writing Harry Potter. Oh, and since someone decided to be picky, i had that idea before i ever played DnD. And I didn't play DnD for very long. too many rules and regualtions and no loopholes. Unless my dm person was just being anal...which he probably was. Back to the story!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kakashi opened his mouth before shutting and thinking to himself 'Why bother asking, when she'll probably just confuse me even more?'

"Ok, so were going to go into town disguised as rich people…doing what?" Kakashi asked.

Tsuki sighed. "You can't think of a story can you? Let's see…" She continued to think up a story as she searched her bag.

"Ah! Found it!" She suddenly said as she pulled out a black case.

Kakashi's eye widened. "That thing looks like a toolbox…"

Tsuki grinned. "The woman who raised me was a nurse in the Suna hospital…and it looks like a tool box because it is."

The black case was about three and a half feet long, and about a foot and a half tall. Tsuki flipped open a compartment on top of the medic box and pulled out a sterilized black eye patch. She threw it at Kakashi who simply stared at it.

Tsuki raised one of her eyebrows. "You know how to put that on don't you?"

Kakashi sweatdrop'd. "I never wore one before…"

A sudden burst of laughter from people walking on the road instantly had the two ninjas on edge.

They heard, over the sound of laughter, another voice say "Sounds like someone's trying to get lucky."

As soon as the ninjas heard the sound of walking, Tsuki grabbed her medic box and threw it back into her other bag.

'Stay here and see what they want, or hide and sneak in the village through the other entrance?' Tsuki thought.

They heard another voice, female this time, say "Why don't we go check it out, maybe we could have some fun as a group…"

'That decides it!' Tsuki thought. She grabbed her bag, and, mentally, said to Kakashi "I don't think we should stick around. Let's go!"

Kakashi nodded and jumped up into a tree, and Rayne had already left because she would be staying outside the village. Before Tsuki could jump however, a voice shouted out a few feet behind her "Hey! Where ya goin'? You looked like you were about to bolt into the forest."

Tsuki slowly turned around. Fortunately for her, she had already changed into her disguise so that she once again had black hair, and was wearing a simple blue halter dress with a black sash, split skirt, and impractical knee high heeled boots (though only a two inch heel, she was tall enough not to need stilettos). She also had half of her waist length wavy hair up in a bun with two hair-sticks, and a fan was tucked into her sash. She looked like a 17 year old traveler (albeit dressed a little elaborately for normal travel, she looked like someone that would live in the rich merchant village).

She gave a soft smile and said "I'm simply enjoying the weather, even if it is a little cool."

'Oh shit, I didn't change my voice! Please let theses guys be the kind that don't like my voice.' Tsuki thought as the guy in front of the group stared at her.

The guy next to him, to whom a drunken looking girl was clinging, smirked and said "You've got a real nice voice. I bet you could sing real pretty. Why don't you sing something for us?"

Tsuki smirked. 'Hmm…time to test out my flute' she thought to herself.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And no I did not steal the flute idea from Tayuya or from Inuyasha, I had this idea years ago.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She gave another soft smile and said "I don't know about singing, but I can play the flute very well. Do you want to hear?"

"Yeah! Let's hear some music from the beauty!" One of the guys cheered.

Tsuki thought to herself, as she got out her glass flute, 'Thank Kami they are civilians and not much older than my disguise. Only about 18-19.'

She smirked before she started playing. (It's the horizontal kind of flute, the long kind that has a semi-high pitch)

As she started playing a haunting melody, the wind kicked up. Tsuki thought to herself 'Better make this quick, there's supposed to be a bad storm today'

As the melody slowly increased in pitch and complication, the three people in front of Tsuki slowly started to grow sleepy. They had almost completely fallen asleep when, with a sudden and very loud THUD! Kakashi fell out of the tree he had been hiding in. The noise woke up the three teens that had been falling asleep, and also interrupted the melody that Tsuki had been using, cancelling the jutsu. Tsuki, after staring at Kakashi for a second, looked back at the teens. All three were staring, not at her, but at the ninja that had fallen into their midst.

"Maybe we should leave before he wakes up…" the girl says.

Tsuki sweatdrop'd, but she suddenly had an idea. "Actually, he's supposed to stay with me. Mother hired him as my body guard because she's heard rumors of bandits around here, and she was worried about me. He's supposed to stay with me while I'm traveling, at least until I go back home."

Both guys looked at Kakashi and then looked at her. At the same time they both asked "What's your name?"

Tsuki thought for a second before responding "My name is Tsuki-Ryuu. Most people just call me Tsuki. "

The red-haired girl of the group stared at her for a second before giggling and saying "Cute bodyguard, and…oh my God! Is that a wolf?!?!" The girl suddenly shrieked. Tsuki looked behind her and saw a grey-white wolf cub that she recognized as one of Rayne's transformed states. Quickly, before the girl could run, Tsuki said "Don't worry it's not a wolf. It's just my puppy, I just got her a few weeks ago." And, cringing as she did so, she sent a girly grin at the group, giggled, and said "Isn't she cute?" She picked Rayne up before she could bite Kakashi awake. Rayne, understanding the act and playing along, licked Tsuki's cheek, and Tsuki giggled. The girl walked up, smiling, and asked "Can I pet her? Oh wow, she's so soft!"

Kakashi, who had slept on due to the flute melody, started to wake up at that moment. Before he could get up and say something to ruin the act, Tsuki told him telepathically 'Whatever you do play along. I've got these people convinced that I'm just traveling a bit and that my mother hired you as my body guard because she was worried about bandits. They think my name is Tsuki-Ryuu, or Tsuki for short. Also, they think Rayne, who currently is a cub, is my new puppy. If we play this right we can get into the village with no problem. And make sure you treat my like a rich client's daughter, because that's what they think I am.'

Kakashi thought to himself, sure that Tsuki would hear it, 'And what's the surname of your alias? If you were a rich client's daughter, and at you age, I would call you by your last name.'

To make things easier, the red haired girl said "I'm Kotetsuba Katsume. What's your name?"

Tsuki smiled and said "My name is Hirabana Tsuki-Ryuu. Just call me Tsuki. And this," at which point she nudged Kakashi with her boot, "Is Kiro." Rayne, who at the moment barked, jumped down and bit Kakashi on the ear, making him jump up.

"What the heck?! What bit me?" He asked before he made a show of looking down at Rayne and then looking at Tsuki. "Hirabana-san, you need to keep you dog under control."

Tsuki giggled (sending Kakashi a scathing look as she did so) "And you, Kiro-san, need to not fall asleep on the job."

At that moment, it started to rain. As the red-haired girl, Katsume, grabbed Tsuki's hand, she said "Come back to the village with us, no one wants to be out in this weather! Let's go!"

The two guys led the way with Tsuki and Katsume behind them.

As Kakashi followed behind them, quickly getting drenched in the downpour and nearly blinded by the combination of wind and rain, he thought to him self 'This mission is going to be impossible.'

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note

Woohoo more plot development! Kakashi and Tsuki have found a way of getting into the village, now all they have to do is find the bandits, take the sword, and go home! This should only take about one or two more chapters. Then we can go back to Konoha, and have some fun with Saphire, Kiba, Naruto, and pranks!

As always, read and REVIEW PLEASE! I would make the chapters longer, but then it would take me longer to update. Sorry for the long delay between updates!


End file.
